Oneshot - Shoujo cliche ft EreAnnie
by SushiWasabi
Summary: (Annie/Eren) Oneshot I wrote while I procrastinating, just a shojo cliche featuring Annie and Eren (when they were still trainees). *evil laugh*


Oneshot - Shoujo cliche ft. EreAnnie

**Pairing:** Annie/Eren  
**Setting: **When they were still trainees :)  
**Summary: **This is a oneshot I wrote when I was procrastinating last year. I have published it on my tumblr and decided to publish it here too. ^^ Enjoy!

Eren lied on his back out of breath, drenched with sweat and completely humiliated. Annie towered over him with not even a scratch on her.  
"Damn it." Eren cursed in between his heavy intakes of air, eyeing his assaulter.  
The setting sun seeped through her blonde hair, surrounding her with a golden hue making her clear blue eyes stand out.  
Annie crouched next to him, "Had enough for today?"

"No, not yet." said Eren hastily as he tried to get back on his feet, but he couldn't; he was far too tired and there was a sharp pain coming from left leg which sent him back to the ground slightly wincing. Looking alarmed, Annie silently examined his injury.  
"You have really outdone yourself today, Eren. I think you have torn a ligament." she said, poking the area.  
"That can't be it!" denied Eren attempting to stand up only to fail again.  
"Idiot you're going to make it worse." Annie said with an aloof air about her. Still her words instilled warmth in Eren. She had never really talked to him like that before, like as if she cared if he got hurt.

"Well what do you suggest I do?" asked Eren, staring into her unreceptive eyes.  
His own question took Eren by surprise after all they weren't exactly friends not to mention Annie's apathetic nature, but what surprised him more was her reply.  
"You can lean on my shoulder, I'll help you up."  
Eren face lit up with bewildered gratitude and then embarrassment as she gently took his arm and put it over her shoulders, helping him to steadily stand up.

Now that she was not trying to smash his face into the dirt, Eren realized how small Annie really was. How could such a tiny stature hide so much strength? Her tiny hand pressed against his waist holding onto him with iron grasp, her shoulders, which should have bent under his weight, stayed upright. It was weird being so close to Annie and not become aerial the next second. Eren had become so used to being thrown around by Annie, his body anticipated it.

It was a long way back to the dorms, and they walked in silence until Annie stole a glance at Eren her cheek accidentally colliding with his.  
"Sorry." whispered Annie, barely audible.  
"Huh? About what?"  
"About your leg."  
Eren chuckled sending trembles across Annie's shoulders.

"Only the leg? What about other countless injuries you caused me?" he mocked her to which Annie responded by sharply kicking his injured leg. Unfortunately Eren was affected by his injury more than he let on and that single kick was enough to throw him off balance and ultimately topple them both onto the ground.

In confusion, Eren grasped onto something that was soft and silky just to realize he had undone Annie's hair. She was on top of him, just as she was when they sparred, but the atmosphere was different this time. Maybe it was the floral scent of the cascades of golden thread that befuddled him. Or maybe it was the genuine look of surprise on Annie's face (only centimeters away from his); with her azure eyes widening and her lips parting.

The only thing he was sure of was that Annie was extremely pretty. He was shocked that he had never noticed this fact when it seemed so obvious now. Heat rose up to his face and his heart rate fastened making him feel woozy.

"You're really pretty, Annie." he said brushing his finger through her hair before he could stop himself.  
Annie tensed against his touch and looked away as a faint blush appeared over her cheeks. Eren lightly cupped her face back. They both could feel each other's shallow quick breaths, the increasingly loud heartbeats and the heat that engulfed them. Eren slowly rose to meet Annie's lips… then with a big thud he blacked out.

When he came back to conscious, he discovered he wasn't on the prickly grass anymore, but on his bed surrounded by worried faces. His head felt heavy and he could feel a bump on his forehead.

"Where? What happened?" Eren asked, still disoriented.  
"Reiner found you unconscious outside close to the dorms." Armin filled him in. Eren nervously looked around, and Armin exactly understood who he was looking for.  
"Don't worry, Mikasa isn't here and she doesn't know." Eren let out a sigh of relief. Mikasa's overprotectiveness suffocated him sometimes.  
"You went sparring with Annie, didn't you?" Riener added. Eren's cheeks reddened as his memories came back one by one, he covered his face in embarrassment.

How was he going to face Annie ever again?

"It's alright, that she-creature probably can take down the colossal titan by herself, so there is no shame in losing to her." Reiner said reassuringly, patting him on the back.

During breakfast, as Eren predicted, Mikasa made a big scene about the huge bump on his forehead and his injured leg, however what he didn't expect to see was Annie sporting the exact same bump on her head which she unsuccessfully tried to cover with her bangs.

_She headbutted me._

For some reason that made Eren smile like an idiot.

_That means our heads touched._


End file.
